Galaktisches Imperium
} Das Galaktische Imperium war eine auf Darth Sidious ausgerichtete Diktatur, die von 19 VSY bis 4 NSY existierte. Der auch Erstes Galaktisches Imperium genannte Staat ging nach den Klonkriegen durch ein Referendum des Galaktischen Senats aus der Alten Republik hervor. Nach seinem Tod bestand das Imperium weiter, doch es konnte nie seine alte Stärke zurückgewinnen. 28 NSY verbündeten die Reste des Imperiums sich mit der Galaktischen Allianz. Geschichte Entstehung Die Ursprünge des Imperiums liegen über 1000 Jahre zurück: In den Frühzeiten war es den Jedi gelungen, ihre verhassten Kontrahenten, die Sith, niederzuschlagen und vermeintlich auszulöschen. Doch im Verborgenen bereiteten sich die Sith auf ihre Rückkehr vor. Die Grundlagen für das Imperium schuf der Sith-Lord Darth Sidious, ein Schüler von Darth Plagueis, durch die von ihm geplante Blockade von Naboo. Durch zahlreiche Versprechen an die Handelsföderation konnte er diese dazu bewegen, mit einer großen Armada und unzähligen Kampfdroiden sowohl eine Blockade, als auch eine anschließende Bodeninvasion des Planeten Naboo durchzuführen. Nachdem der Kampf auf Naboo voll entbrannt war, wandte sich die Königin von Naboo, Padmé Amidala, an den Galaktischen Senat der Republik und bat dort um Hilfe. Unterstützt wurde sie hierbei von einem Senator von Naboo, Palpatine. Es gelang Palpatine durch geschickte Winkelzüge, die Glaubwürdigkeit und Integrität von Kanzler Finis Valorum so nachhaltig zu erschüttern, dass Neuwahlen angesetzt wurden. Senator Palpatine ließ sich durch seinen Einfluss auf zahlreiche Senatoren von diesen zum Kandidat für den neu zu besetzenden Kanzlerposten vorschlagen. Die anschließende Wahl bestätigte Palpatine, welcher als ersten Schritt eine Große Armee der Republik beschloss, um für zukünftige Konflikte gewappnet zu sein. Während Palpatine seinen politischen Einfluss immer stärker ausbaute, fand Obi-Wan Kenobi auf dem Planeten Kamino eine Klonarmee auf, welche vor vielen Jahren von einem Jedi in Auftrag gegeben wurde. Obi-Wan Kenobi stellte fest, dass alle Klone aus einer einzigen DNS hergestellt wurden - der des Kopfgeldjägers Jango Fett, welcher sich mit seinem jüngeren Klon von sich selbst (Boba Fett) ebenfalls auf Kamino befand, welchen er wie seinen Sohn aufzog. Obwohl die Verdachtsmomente immer stärker wurden, durchschaute niemand das Komplott der Sith, welches unter der Führung des Darth Sidious zum Sturz der Republik führte. Gründung thumb|left|Palpatine, vertrauenswürdiger Kanzler der Republik. Während eines Angriffs der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme auf den Planeten Coruscant gelang es dem kommandierenden General Grievous, Kanzler Palpatine zu entführen. Die Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker konnten diesen jedoch befreien. Als wenig später Grievous von Obi-Wan Kenobi getötet, und dessen Armee von den Klonsoldaten ausgelöscht wurde, entsandte Mace Windu Anakin Skywalker zu Kanzler Palpatine, um ihm die Nachricht vom Tod Grievous zu überbringen und ihn aufzufordern, das Amt - welches er nur für die Dauer der Bedrohung durch die Handelsföderation inne haben wollte - nun endlich niederzulegen. Im Gespräch mit Anakin Skywalker gab sich Kanzler Palpatine als der Sith-Lord Darth Sidious zu erkennen. Wenig später versuchte Mace Windu, Kanzler Palpatine/Darth Sidious zu töten, was jedoch von Anakin Skywalker verhindert wurde. Palpatine/Darth Sidious wurde in diesem Kampf schwer entstellt. Da Anakin Skywalker sich nun durch diese Tat zur dunklen Seite der Macht gewandt hatte, ernannte Darth Sidious diesen zu seinem Schüler und verlieh ihm den Namen "Darth Vader". Sein erster Auftrag an Vader war, den Jedi-Tempel mit der 501. Legion an Klontruppen zu stürmen und alle verbliebenen Jedi dort zu töten. Darth Sidious ließ anschließend die Order 66 von den Klonkriegern ausführen, einer geheimen, seit langer Zeit beschlossenen Anweisung, welche die Tötung aller verbleibenden Jedi beabsichtigte. Er befahl seinem Schüler, sich nach Mustafar zu begeben, um die Führungsspitze der Separatisten zu vernichten. Dann meldete sich Darth Vader bei seinem Meister, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass die Separatistenarmee nun führungslos war, und dieser ordnete an, dass alle Kampfdroiden deaktiviert werden sollen. Am nächsten Tag rief Darth Sidious im Galaktischen Senat das erste Galaktische Imperium aus und ernannte sich selbst zum Imperator. Aufstieg des Imperiums und der Erste Todesstern thumb|Der Imperator und Vader begutachten den Todesstern. Eine der ersten Amtshandlungen des Imperators war der Bau einer gewaltigen Raumstation, dem Todesstern. Als dieser nach 19 Jahren Bauzeit fertig gestellt und einsatzfähig war, löste Palpatine den (nur noch ein Schattendasein führenden) Galaktischen Senat endgültig auf und übertrug einzelnen Regionalgouverneuren die direkte Kontrolle über die Systeme. Um der Galaxis die Feuerkraft dieser Kampfstation zu demonstrieren, beschloss Großmoff Tarkin, der Kommandeur des Todessterns, einen Planeten zu zerstören.Um die gefangene Prinzessin Leia dazu zu bringen, den Standort der geheimen Rebellenbasis zu verraten, wählte Tarkin ihren Heimatplaneten Alderaan. Als Leia das Ziel erkannte, gab sie verzweifelt die Koordinaten der verlassenen Rebellenbasis auf Dantooine preis, um Alderaan zu retten.Trotzdem ließ Tarkin den planetenvernichtenden Superlaser auf Alderaan abfeuern und zerstörte den Planeten. Der Todesstern wurde jedoch durch einen Angriff der Rebellen von Luke Skywalker bei der Schlacht von Yavin zerstört. Doch das Imperium hatte längst mit dem Bau eines zweiten Todessterns begonnen. Diesmal überwachte der Imperator selbst dessen Vollendung. Um ein für alle Mal die Rebellen-Allianz zu vernichten, streute der Imperator das Gerücht, dass der neue Todesstern noch nicht einsatzfähig sei und er (der Imperator) sich dennoch dort befindet. Imperialisierung Mit dem Aufstieg des Galaktischen Imperiums wurden alle Institutionen der alten Galaktischen Republik total verändert. Einige wurden aufgelöst und zerschlagen, während andere einfach umbenannt wurden. Vor allem letzteres geschah besonders häufig. Viele Institutionen bekamen neue Bezeichnungen, in denen vor allem das Wort Imperial besonders oft auftrat. Dies sollte zeigen, dass die Republik endgültig beseitigt war und alles nun zum vom Imperator glorifizierten Galaktischen Imperium gehörte. Über Nacht bekamen viele Institutionen neue Namen, einige wie der Galaktische Senat und andere trugen bis zur Umbenennung ihre Namen bereits seit Tausenden von Jahren. Der Coruscant-Sektor, in welchem die Kernwelten der Galaxis liegen, wurde zum Imperialen Sektor. Coruscant bekam den Namen Imperiales Zentrum und wurde zur Hauptwelt des neuen Regimes, während die, den ganzen Planeten bedeckende Stadt, Galactic City in Imperial City umbenannt wurde. Aus dem Galaktischen Senat wurde der Imperiale Senat, der jedoch nur noch als Schattenparlament fungierte und keinen Einfluss mehr auf die Politik des Herrschers hatte. 0 VSY wurde er schließlich vom Imperator aufgelöst. Die Große Armee der Republik wurde zur Imperialen Armee, welche zu diesem Zeitpunkt die stärkste Streitmacht war, welche die Galaxis je sah. Das Militär war ab sofort für die Erhaltung der Sicherheit auf Planeten zuständig und unterwarf im Namen des Imperators Millionen von Welten. Aus der bisherigen Republikanischen Flotte wurde die Imperiale Flotte, welche zusammen mit der Armee und den dem Imperator loyal ergebenen Sturmtruppen eine wichtige Stütze für den Erhalt des Galaktischen Imperiums wurde und verkörperte sowohl die Macht des Regimes, aber auch Unterdrückung, Gewalt und stand stellvertretend für dessen die Gräueltaten. In der Republik existierten vier voneinander getrennte Geheimdienste, welche jedoch verfallen und ineffizient waren. Da Imperator Palpatine großes Interesse an einem organisierten und mächtigen Geheimdienst hatte, wurden alle vier zum Imperialen Geheimdienst vereint. Direktor des neuen Geheimdienstes wurde Armand Isard, der bereits Leiter des Republikanischen Geheimdienstes war, und sich durch eine unerschütterliche Treue zum ehemaligen Kanzler und jetzigen Imperator auszeichnete. Der Palast der Republik, in welchem der Kanzler der Republik und gleichzeitig als Präsident des Senats residierte, wurde neu errichtet und massiv vergrößert. In Rekordzeit wurde ein gewaltiger, alle anderen Gebäude überragender Palast errichtet, welcher alles in seinem Umkreis in den Schatten stellte und verdunkelte. Ab sofort war er der Imperiale Palast und diente dem Imperator als Wohnsitz und Regierungszentrum. Die während der Klonkriege ins Leben gerufene Kommission zum Schutz der Republik, die COMPOR, Commission for the Protection of the Republic wurde in die Kommission für die Erhaltung der neuen Ordnung, KOMENOR, umgestaltet. Die COMPOR wurde in der Ära der fürchterlichen Klonkriege ins Leben gerufen um unter den Bewohnern der Republik Vertrauen und Loyalität zu verbreiten. Sie arbeitete auch neue politische Reformen aus und plante diese dem Senat vorzulegen. Doch in der COMPOR keimte bereits die rassistische Weltanschauung des zukünftigen Galaktischen Imperiums. So war es die COMPOR, welche darauf drängte, Spezies, die eng mit den Separatisten zusammenarbeiteten, von Coruscant und den übrigen Kernwelten zu verbannen. Spezies, die darunter litten, waren besonders Geonosianer, Gossams, Neimoidianer, Muuns sowie einige andere Rassen, welche als Verräter an der Republik geächtet wurden. Nachdem aus der Republik das Imperium wurde, entstand aus der COMPOR die KOMENOR, welche die Aufgabe hatte, die, vom Imperator ausgerufenen, Bestandteile der Neuen Ordnung durchzusetzen. Die KOMENOR folgte einer Ideologie, welche alle Charakterzüge des Imperiums vereinte. Voller Begeisterung verbreitete die KOMENOR die Ziele der Neuen Ordnung und verehrte den Imperator. Die Republik dagegen wurde als verfallen, korrupt, unfähig und schwach dargestellt. Von Anfang an wurde ein autoritäres Regime mit einem mächtigen Militär befürwortet. Fanatischer als alle anderen imperialen Organisationen lobte die KOMENOR den Menschen als Krönung der Schöpfung mit dem unverzichtbaren Privileg, nichtmenschlicher Spezies zu beherrschen und zu versklaven. Humanoide und dem Menschen ähnelnde Rassen genossen ebenfalls hohe Anerkennung, jedoch in geringerem Maße als Menschen. Für nichtmenschliche Spezies wie die Wookiees, Mon Calamari, Selkath usw. hegte die KOMENOR nur Abneigung und sah die Versklavung jener Völker als selbstverständlich an. Anti-Sklavereigesetze der Republik wurden kurzerhand außer Kraft gesetzt und die Verfolgung von Nichtmenschen gestattet. Neben diesem Rassismus war Chauvinismus ebenso weit verbreitet, was sich darin zeigte, dass nur Männer hohe Positionen in Militär und Regierung besetzten. Innerhalb weniger Tage ließen einige neue Namen die Bewohner der Galaxis vergessen, dass jemals eine Galaktische Republik existierte. Ebenfalls fand eine großangelegte Verstaatlichung von Unternehmen und Zentralisierung der Wirtschaft statt. So wurden beispielsweise besonders viele Handelsunternehmen vom Imperium übernommen. Als gute Beispiele muss man hier insbesondere Unternehmen auflisten, welche die Seperatistenbewegung unterstützten. Die Handelsföderation, die Technologie-Union, die Handelsgilde, der Intergalaktische Bankenclan, die Handelsallianz und das Hyperkommunikationkartell wurden vom Galaktischen Imperium schnell übernommen. Während der ersten Jahre der imperialen Herrschaft sah die Galaxis eine militärische Aufrüstung nie gesehener Art. Tausende neue mächtige Sternzerstörer wurden am Fließband produziert und die dem Imperator loyal ergebenen Sturmtruppen wurden bald zum Schrecken der Galaxis. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit verfügte das Galaktische Imperium über die stärksten Streitkräfte, mit Truppen in Millionenstärke und mächtigen Schlachtschiffen. In den ersten Jahren hatte das Imperium die uneingeschränkte militärische Gewalt über gewaltige Bereiche der Galaxis. Mit beinahe unerschöpflichen finanziellen Mitteln wurde eine Armee erschaffen, welche die Galaxis in Angst und Schrecken versetzte. Um die vielen Sektoren und Gebiete des Imperiums effizienter zu verwalten wurden vom Imperator Moffs ausgewählt, welche die ihnen unterstellten Bereiche kontrollierten und nur dem Imperator persönlich verantwortlich waren. Die Unterstützung für die neue Administration Palpatines war insbesondere in den Kernwelten hoch. Millionen Menschen schlossen sich dem neuen Regime begeistert an, in den Welten des mittleren und äußeren Randes waren die Bewohner dagegen misstrauisch. Untergang thumb|left|Der zweite Todesstern kurz vor seiner Zerstörung. Nach der Zerstörung des ersten Todessterns ließ der Imperator im Geheimen eine zweite, noch mächtigere Kampfstation bauen, diesmal ohne die Schwachstelle, die den Rebellen bei Yavin erlaubt hatte, den Todesstern zu zerstören. Dieser zweite Todesstern wurde im Orbit über dem Waldmond Endor gebaut und wurde durch einen Energieschild geschützt.Zu einem Zeitpunkt, an dem der Superlaser bereits einsatzbereit war, ließ der Imperator zu, dass die bothanischen Spione der Rebellen die Koordinaten erhielten. In dem Glauben, endlich eine Chance zu haben, den Imperator selbst zu töten, sammelten die Rebellen ihre Kräfte, um den neuen Todesstern anzugreifen. Ein Kommandoteam unter Führung Han Solos sollte den Schutzschild deakltivieren und der Flotte den Angriff erlauben. Da der Imperator jedoch von dem bevorstehenden Angriff wusste, hatte er dort eine ganze Legion Sturmtruppen stationiert, die den Plan vereitelten. Als die Flotte nun aus dem Hyperraum kam, war der Energieschild aktiviert und der Todesstern geschützt. Als die Imperiale Flotte dann hinter dem Waldmond hervorkam wurden die Rebellen mit einer gewaltigen Übermacht konfrontiert. Als die Ewoks das Blatt zugunsten der Allianz wendeten und die Imperialen Sturmtruppen besiegten, sah es denkbar schlecht aus. Die Rebellenflotte wurde von Sternzerstörern und dem Todesstern gnadenlos angegriffen, und Luke Skywalker, der als Gefangener auf den Todesstern gebracht wurde, musste gegen seinen Vater Darth Vader kämpfen. Als Luke Skywalker Darth Vader jedoch besiegte, aber sich weigerte, ihn zu töten, wurde er vom Imperator mit Machtblitzen attackiert. Da der Energieschild endlich ausgeschaltet worden war, stießen die Sternjäger der Rebellen währenddessen unter Führung des Millennium Falken durch einen Schacht zum Kern des Todessterns vor, verfolgt von zahlreichen TIE-Jägern. Darth Vader konnte nicht mit ansehen, wie der Imperator seinen Sohn töten würde und stieß den Imperator in einen Reaktorschacht, wo dieser verglühte. Durch die Machtblitze des Imperators beinahe getötet, schleppte Luke seinen Vater zu einem Fährenhangar, wo dieser den Wunsch äußerte, seinen Sohn mit eigenen Augen zu sehen.Ohne den Schutz seines Helms starb er kurz darauf. Sein Sohn nahm die Leiche seines Vaters und floh in einer imperialen Fähre vom Todesstern. Währenddessen waren Wedge Antilles und der Millennium Falke in der Reaktorkammer angelangt. Sie beschossen den Reaktor mit Torpedos, was dazu führte, dass die ganze Kampfstation explodierte. Mit der Explosion des Todessterns wurde überall in der Galaxis das Ende des Imperiums eingeläutet. Die Imperialen Restwelten waren führerlos, wehrlos und zerstritten. Die Neue Republik war wieder das Zentrum der Galaxis geworden. So schrumpfte das Imperium auf knapp acht Sektoren zusammen, einen Raum, der in Zukunft als Restimperium bekannt werden sollte. Dass das Imperium noch einmal die Galaxis heimsuchen würde, hätte man nach der Zerstörung des zweiten Todessterns für unwahrscheinlich gehalten. Unter Großadmiral Thrawn versuchte das Imperium in erneuten militärischen Operationen die Macht über die Galaxis an sich zu reißen. Imperator Palpatine war ebenfalls noch nicht besiegt. Wiedererrichtung Etwa zwischen 40 NSY und 127 NSY war das einstige Imperium erneut erstarkt, sodass es den Großteil der Galaxis kontrollierte und die Galaktische Allianz zurückdrängte. So riefen sich die Restwelten erneut zum Galaktisches Imperium aus. Machtbereich Das Galaktische Imperium war eines der mächtigsten Reiche, welches die Galaxis je sah. Zahllose Welten, Kolonien, Protektorate und Gouvernements zählten zu seinem Machtbereich. Vom Kern der Galaxis bis zu unzähligen Welten im Mittleren und Äußeren Rand, ja sogar an die Grenzen der bekannten Galaxis dehnte der Imperator seine Gier nach Macht aus. Nur wenigen Welten gelang es, sich der militärischen Okkupation des Regimes zu widersetzen oder sich dessen Einflussnahme zu entziehen. Dies gelang durch gewaltsame Abwehr des Regimes, was jedoch selten der Fall war, oder dass die Planeten für das Imperium einfach uninteressant waren und damit eine Besetzung unnötig erschien. Gesellschaft Kunst und Medien Das Imperium war, entgegen aller Vermutungen, nicht sonderlich brutal beim Unterdrücken künstlerischer Freiheit, da es sich vor allem darauf konzentrierte eine mächtige Diktatur aufzubauen und militärisch unangreifbar zu sein. Dennoch war auch das Imperium der Kunst nicht abgeneigt, interessierte sich aber mehr für die militärische Darstellung der Kunst. Daneben spielte auch der Personenkult um den Imperator eine besondere Rolle, denn für den Herrscher des Galaktischen Imperiums wurden zahlreiche gewaltige meterhohe Statuen errichtet. Besonders auf Coruscant schossen beeindruckende Monumente aus dem Boden und auch auf vielen anderen Welten repräsentierten die Bauwerke die Macht und den Ruhm des Despoten. Auch für andere Imperiale wurden Monumente errichtet um ihre Errungenschaften angemessen zu würdigen. Allerdings erreichten diese Bauwerke niemals die Größe und Pracht derer, die für den Imperator errichtet wurden. Das Imperium nutzte künstlerische Darstellung aber auch um die Überlegenheit der menschlichen Rasse gegenüber den anderen Spezies zu demonstrieren. Auf künstlerische Weise wurde der Mensch als zivilisiert und intelligent dargestellt, mit dem Recht über andere Spezies zu herrschen. Im Gegensatz dazu wurden Nichtmenschen als barbarisch, primitiv und dümmlich beschrieben. Die Medien wurden zur Zeit des Galaktischen Imperiums streng kontrolliert, die alte Pressefreiheit der Republik wurde ausgelöscht. Das Holo-Netzwerk wurde gezielt genutzt, um die Eckpunkte der Neuen Ordnung rasch zu verbreiten. Von der Propaganda häufig verwendete Themen waren die Ächtung der Jedi, die Überlegenheit der menschlichen Rasse, Diskriminierung von Nichtmenschen sowie Lobeshymnen auf das imperiale Militär und den Imperator. In den vom Imperium kontrollierten Holo-News wurde das Galaktische Imperium als eine rechtschaffene Organisation bezeichnet, die sich um den Erhalt des Friedens und der Ordnung in der Galaxis bemüht, während der Imperator als Befreier und Erlöser gefeiert wurde. Versuche gegen die Zensierung zu protestieren wurden im Keim erstickt und Personen, die dies versuchten, kurzerhand weggesperrt. Trotzdem gab es einige Versuche den Schleier der Lügen zu beseitigen, indem einige Personen versuchten die Verbrechen des Imperiums zu veröffentlichen oder die Jedi-Ritter als tapfere edle Krieger darzustellen. Solche Vergehen wurden vom Imperium als Volksverhetzung eingestuft und daher streng verfolgt. Doch die Medien hatten auch den Zweck Menschen für das Militär zu gewinnen. Der Dienst beim Imperium wurde als verantwortungsvoll glorifiziert, da man laut der Propaganda helfe Frieden, Sicherheit und Ordnung in der Galaxis zu erhalten. Religion Unter dem Galaktischen Imperium wurden die Jedi-Ritter, in der Republik noch die Hüter des Friedens und der Gerechtigkeit, gezielt diskriminiert und von der imperialen Propaganda geächtet. Der imperiale Geheimdienst verfolgte gemeinsam mit Darth Vader, der als Vollstrecker des Imperators fungierte, überlebende Jedi quer durch die ganze Galaxis. Aufgespürte Jedi wurden gefoltert, erbarmungslos niedergemetzelt oder mussten sich dem Imperium anschließen, sodass sie der der dunklen Seite der Macht verfielen. Doch nicht nur die Jedi litten unter derartigen Repressionen, sondern auch alle Wesen, welche an die Macht glaubten, wurden eingeschüchtert, mundtot gemacht und zur Zielscheibe von Verfolgung und Verachtung. Auch Macht-Benutzer gehörten zu den Opfern des neuen Regimes. Vor allem das imperiale Militär übernahm die Verachtung gegenüber der Macht. Das Militär sah die Macht als eine alberne und altertümliche Religion an, für welche in der vom Imperator ausgerufenen Neuen Ordnung kein Platz mehr war. Dementsprechend wunderten sich viele Mitglieder der imperialen Regierung und ranghohe Militärs, dass Imperator Palpatine und Darth Vader Macht-Benutzer und gleichzeitig Sith-Lords waren. Die Ignoranz des Militärs gegenüber der Macht sorgte deshalb auch für viele Unstimmigkeiten. Viele Offiziere zogen mit abwertenden Äußerungen über die Macht den Zorn Darth Vaders auf sich. So bezahlte Admiral Conan Motti auf dem ersten Todesstern beinahe mit dem Leben, als er in einer leichtfertigen Äußerung Darth Vader und die Macht verspottete und nur durch das Eingreifen des Großmoffs Wilhuff Tarkin vor dem Tod durch den Macht-Würgegriff des Sith-Lords gerettet wurde. 1 VSY kam es zur Durchführung eines Putsches der sich gegen den Imperator und Lord Vader richtete. Unter der Führung des Großmoffs Trachta, der die Theokratie der Sith beenden wollte, sowie des Großmoffs Bartam, des Moffs Kadir und des Generals Skosefs kam es zum Putsch, welcher die Sith, von Trachta als albern und altertümlich eingestuft, auslöschen und die Ordnung im Imperium wieder herstellen sollte. Der Staatsstreich endete allerdings mit dem Tod der Verschwörer. Menschliche Hochkultur Das Galaktische Imperium betrieb während des größten Zeitraums seines Bestehens eine gezielte Diskriminierung nichtmenschlicher Lebensformen. So wurden Spezies wie die Wookiees, Ugnaughts, Mon Calamari um nur einige zu nennen, versklavt und waren gezwungen imperiale Raumschiffe zu bauen und andere Arbeiten zu verrichten. Es waren vor allem Wookiees, die den Bau des Todessterns vorantreiben mussten. Die imperiale Propaganda lobte Menschen als eine den Nichtmenschen weit überlegene und zivilisiertere Rasse. Diese Gesinnung wurde an den imperialen Akademien gefördert und manifestiert. Doch es gab auch Ausnahmen, wie Großadmiral Thrawn, welcher der humanoiden Rasse der Chiss entstammt. Als einziger Nichtmensch erreichte er aufgrund brillanter Taktiken im Kampfeinsatz diese hohe Position. Daneben gab es aber auch Spezies, die das Imperium als Partner bzw. Auftraggeber sahen. Dazu zählen die reptilischen Trandoshaner, welche dem Imperium halfen die Wookiees zu versklaven, oder die humanoiden Umbaraner, die als treue Spione dem Imperator ergeben waren, sowie die Noghri, denen Darth Vader half, nach der Verseuchung Honoghr's ihre Wirtschaft wieder aufzubauen. Chauvinismus Neben der Diskriminierung von nicht-Menschlichen Lebensformen wurden auch Frauen im Galaktischen Imperium gezielt benachteiligt, was sich darin zeigte, dass nur Männer die hohen Positionen in der imperialen Regierung besetzten. Frauen hatten es hierbei sehr schwer die Karriereleiter aufzusteigen. Trotzdem gab es auch hier einige Ausnahmen wie z.B. Admiral Daala ,die als einzige Frau den imperialen Rang eines Admirals erreichte und Ysanne Isard, welche zur Leiterin des imperialen Geheimdienstes aufstieg. Doch diese beiden Beispiele blieben große Ausnahmen, denn an den imperialen Akademien wurden Frauen oftmals übergangen, auch wenn sie ihren männlichen Rivalen überlegen waren. Die imperiale Propaganda bezeichnete Männer als das stärkere und bessere Geschlecht, und verband dies mit dem imperialen Militär, welches als Symbol männlicher Kraft und Stärke galt, in welchem Frauen keinen Platz hatten. Siehe auch *Restimperium *Neues Galaktisches Imperium *Darth Krayts Sith-Imperium *Exil-Imperium *Kriegsherr *Liste aller Schiffe der Imperialen Flotte *Galerie der Imperialen Quellen *''Star Wars Episode III: Die Rache der Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Star Wars Episode V: Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Ein Imperium ist geboren: Aufstieg, Organisation, Untergang'' *''Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' *''Imperium: Hochverrat'' *''Erben des Imperiums'' *''Die Dunkle Seite der Macht'' *''Das letzte Kommando'' *''Payback: Die Geschichte von Dengar'' in Kopfgeld auf Han Solo *''Darksaber – Der Todesstern'' *''Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong'' *''Die Ultimative Chronik'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Behind the Magic'' * Kategorie:Galaktisches Imperium Kategorie:Galaxisweite Vereinigungen Kategorie:Die Sith bg:Galactic empire da:Det galaktiske Imperium en:Galactic Empire es:Imperio Galáctico fr:Empire Galactique hr:Galaktički Imperij hu:Galaktikus Birodalom nl:Galactic Empire no:Det galaktiske imperium pl:Imperium Galaktyczne pt:Império Galáctico ru:Галактическая Империя fi:Galaktinen Imperiumi